Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the main page, see the queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... # ...be well written and detailed # ...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view # ...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact # ...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it # ...not be tagged with any sort of improvement templates (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) # ...follow the Manual of Style. # ...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box # ...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article # ...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. In addition, add to the top of the article you are nominating so other users will know of and vote on the nomination. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 6 supports and no objections after at least seven days), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". # If a page reaches 6 supports, excluding the nominator, in at least seven days, without any opposes, it will be added automatically to the queue. When an article garners the necessary supports for the nomination and any opposes are solved, the nomination will be archived, the article will be marked with the template, and eventually be highlighted on the main page as a featured article using the template . When an article is removed from the main page, will be replaced with to indicate that the article has already been showcased on the main page. Featured article nominations Skull Kid (character) The article is detailed and there's enough text. I don't think there is more to say about him in the article. He is one of the main characters in Majora's Mask, so why not... --Vussen 16:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Support # Obviously. --AuronKaizer ''' 07:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) # Whether this will actually go through or not, I don't know, but I changed my mind on it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) # The article is much better now than when it was first suggested. Nice work, AK. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) # I think this is a good page, definitely worthy of Featured status. Also, I like the Skull Kid as a character, with his seriously messed-up mischeiviousness. Congrats for picking a good page to feature. LINk11 # Go For It Kid™! -'Minish Link' 14:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments I'm rather neutral on this. While the pages is good and it deals with a strong topic, the page itself is a little strange for Zeldapedia. Because the whole OoT/MM thing makes it a little odd. Even though its as close to definite as we are going to get, it is still technically a theory. But splitting them would be even odder in my opinion. So I'm just neutral on this. Don't mind which way it goes. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Joe pretty much sums up exactly how I feel on the subject Oni Link 20:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, this page requires some work to fit the markup. Way too many quote inclusions in the main text (which is a real pet peeve of mine, and not entirely encyclopedic neither) and it lacks a bit of focus. I'm going to see what I can do with it, and come back with a clear oppose or support vote later. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:02, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Featured articles Postman I was reading through this page one day and was actually surprised to discover that this page wasn't a featured article. I really think it deserves to be nominated. It is a good page. The Postman is a recurring character in a lot of Zelda games. Think about the poor postman! -- Vussen Support The postman is a funny looking dude and he is a great character!--Loves The Legend Of Zelda! Especially The Wind Waker! 09:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments Just a heads up, in the future you probably shouldn't suggest a FA while you already have another suggestion pending. Although it doesn't really say anything about this in the rules, it probably should. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I whole-heartedly agree with Joe, and will abstain from voting until a sentence is passed on the other pending suggestion. --AuronKaizer ' 06:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Joe and AK. You should wait longer between suggestions. Actually, now that I think about it, there should be a limit to how many you suggest within a given amount of time. What do you think, AK? LINk'11 ReDead I think that this page is definitely good enough for the home page, and I also think that ReDeads are really cool and awesomely macabre. I had a friend who refused to even try any "The Legend of Zelda" games because he thought they were childish and didn't have enough action in them, and then he saw me fight a ReDead in Wind Waker and immediately changed his mind. (He wasn't quite convinced to start playing until he saw me defeat Ganondorf in the same game, but I digress.) LINk11 (sorry forgot to sign) Support Oppose After the discussion of how it's un(kn)own what they are doing. You'd think that an editor that users the wiki relatively consistently, they wouldn't add them. Oh and not to mention you had actually commented on this and you even agreed. So no. --'''BassJapas 14:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments :huh? commented on what and agreed? I don't recall commenting on ReDeads at any point in time except during my suggestion. LINk11 ::She linked to the comment on the above suggestion, wherein you agreed that users should only be allowed to suggest one featured article at a time. I have absolutely no idea why that's relevant, however, since this is clearly your first suggestion. The first link is just pointing out that you added information that was discussed on the talk page and was determined to be, well, indeterminable. (By the way, I don't have an opinion on this article at this time.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I had linked to the comment in the above section because I thought it meant wait till one was up. That was my mistake. But considering that it had been removed many times, and you having added it, it all just totals up to the oppose. --'''BassJapas 20:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Lanayru I think that this article is definitely good enough to be featured. He is my favorite light spirit(yes I'm biased - so shoot me) and the article is very well made. Also, Lanayru has a large part in the story, as he gives Link a large amount of information and unintentionally almost kills Midna. Support Oppose # sigh # ^This link is applicable this time. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Comments